No me dejes
by catesdreams
Summary: Bueno , este es mi primer fic , cualquier review es recibido incluso los tomatazo, díganme si quieren que la siga díganmelo al igual que las recomendaciones son erca de este fanfic es sobre Batman y Nightwing ( el primer Robin para quién no lo sepa) que es mi pareja favorita.También aparece Bárbara, si no saben quien es , es la primera Batgirl que se convirtió en oracle


Explicaciones: /Pensamientos/

*Flash back*

Dick se dirigía a Ghotham. Hace algunos días había hablado con Babs y gracias a ello había tomado una importante decisión.

*Flash Back*

Tenía que admitirlo, en esas últimas semanas había estado distraído, decaído y por consiguiente no había rendido en sus patrullajes como héroe de Blüdheaven.

Babs se había dado cuenta de ello y lo cito en la torre del reloj de Ghotham City.

Dick llego lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que algo realmente malo había ocurrido. Entro de golpe y se tranquilizó al ver a su pelirroja amiga sana y salva.

-Dick, bienvenido, que gusto verte-Pronuncio Bárbara canturreando. Con una sonrisa lo invito a que la saludara con un abrazo. Acto seguido reanudaron la conversación.

-Hola Babs ¿pasa algo?- dijo este dándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Toma asiento- corto señalando el sillón contiguo a su silla de ruedas.

El ojiazul la obedeció, ya sentado se dispuso a hablar.

¿Qué pasa?

Es sobre Bruce

¿¡Le ocurrió algo!?- grito alarmado con un brillo de angustia en sus ojos.

No- continuo ella- es sobre lo que sientes hacia el-luego pensó para sus adentros / sí que debe amarlo , solo mencionar el nombre de ese caballero de la noche y ya le brillan los ojos/.

Solo el amor que siente un hijo hacia su "padre"- recalco esto último con cierta ironía.

Vamos, sabes que es diferente- replico la exBatgirl con un poco de enfado.

¡No, no hay nada más!- dijo el azabache tensándose de repente.

-¡Richard John Grayson¡- grito Oracle perdiendo la paciencia- Sé que lo que dices es falso, ¿acaso crees que no te conozco lo suficiente?-cosa que sonaba como el reproche de una madre a su hijo.

-Está bien, me rindo.

-Dick yo solo quiero ayudarte , mira ,Bruce y tú son unos cabezotas por no querer aceptar lo que sienten, pero me rompe el corazón ver a mi mejor amigo y chico maravilla sufriendo así.- dijo esto a la vez que acariciaba los negros cabellos con una sonrisa tierna y maternal.

Dick solo le dedico un pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, recordando sus años como Robin junto a Batman, la persona que más admiraba en ese entonces, le tenía cariño, pero esos sentimientos se convirtieron en algo más, se tornaron en un amor irrefrenable , un amor que no era fraternal ni de familia , era el amor de una pareja.

-No, Bárbara, eso no está bien.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió esta.

-¿por qué? Porque somos padre e hijo y además los dos somos !hombres¡

-Dick, nadie elige de quien se enamora, simplemente ocurre sin previo aviso y nadie tiene la culpa de ello - le dedico un manera tierno mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Nightwing dándole apoyo - el amor solo llega y si tenemos la suerte de ser correspondidos es como un milagro, pero si no hay que intentarlo, por lo menos decirle lo que sentimos a esa persona que tanto amamos, para que ese dolor sea liberado como un ave de su jaula y podamos vivir más tranquilos-Dick la miro con intención de interrumpirla pero su amiga lo callo con la mirada y prosiguió- se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no, no importa si esas personas son del mismo sexo o diferente, solo es amor.

-Babs, entiéndeme, no puedo acercarme y decirle al héroe de Ghotham que estoy enamorado de el así como así- dio un largo suspiro y siguió – el me considera como su hijo y aún si me amara el no aceptaría sus sentimientos por mí y no aceptaría los que yo tengo por él, por eso… prefiero quedarme callado, para que no se distancie de mí.

-Es difícil, lo sé, pero nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea, solo dile lo que sientes en el lugar y momento correcto, si reacciona mal deja que tome tiempo para pensar y si de verdad te ama lo más seguro es que no te lo diga, Bruce es un hombre insufrible – menciono un tanto divertida mientras con tres de sus dedos frotaba su barbilla pensando.

-Gracias, Babs- dijo el ojiazul abrazándola. Bárbara correspondió el abrazo brindándole apoyo y confianza.

-Espero haber sido de ayuda- la pelirroja le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, así es- se levantó del sillón y abrazo a su amiga- Adiós, nos vemos,

Sin más desapareció por la puerta mientras hacía un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida.

-Adiós Dick –la chica pelirroja miro el lugar por el que había salido el ex Robin-Espero que seas felíz.

Luego se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando eran adolescentes y coqueteaban entre sí , fueron buenos tiempos , pero el presente era diferente y lo único que tenía claro era que alguna vez amo a ese pobre chico de circo que vio morir a sus padres. Pero ese amor nunca fue correspondido ,aunque alguna vez fueron novios , Dick nunca la amo de verdad , por lo que enterró esos sentimientos y le siguió profesando cariño , pero solo ese cariño que hay entre los mejores amigos.

-Pensar que alguna vez te amé y aún lo sigo haciendo-una suave brisa movió sus rojos cabellos- pero ese primer amor fue un fracaso y ya no tiene importancia- se dijo mentalmente mientras volvía a concentrarse en algunas investigaciones que tenía que terminar para su equipo: Las Birds of prey


End file.
